


Last Call

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bar, Bar Scene, Dancing, F/M, Isabella makes one hell of an entrance, Nightclub, One Shot, club scene, drinking and partying, music video, night club, script form, typical saturday night for the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: I know it might be two a.m, but when I saw you going for your keys, girl I had to ask you...would you dance with me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tim McGraw's song Hey Now, off his Emotional Traffic CD

INT. A NIGHTCLUB/BAR - AROUND 2 A.M.

A wide angle shot of the nightclub is seen. The place is noisy and packed with people. There’s music blaring and on the right side of the room sits a dance floor covered with people dancing.

 To the left is a bar. PHINEAS is leaning against the bar with a beer in front of him. He’s engaged in animated conversation with BUFORD, FERB, Baljeet and Django, who are gathered around him. He laughs and takes a sip of beer, holding it in his hand as he turns around. He surveys the dance floor with mild disinterest.

PHINEAS  
ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS  
AIN'T WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR  
THE MUSIC'S SLOW AND THE BEER IS WARM

ISABELLA walks into the room. She surveys the room and Phineas watches as she crosses over to the DJ. She stops and whispers to the DJ. She hands him something.

PHINEAS  
YOU CAME IN THE ROOM  
PUT THAT RECORD ON

A more up-tempo tune starts to play and Isabella walks to the middle of the dance floor. She starts to dance.

PHINEAS  
STARTED GROOVING TO THAT FUNKY SONG

Phineas eyes light up and he turns back to his buddies, talking animatedly to them. The others ignore him at first, but gradually stop their conversation and listen to him. They watch as Phineas points behind him and the four boys heads pop up, watching as Phineas turns back around, returning his attention to Isabella.

PHINEAS  
AND I SAID HEY NOW,

FERB (O.S)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
IT DON'T SEEM THAT LATE NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
THOUGHT THE PARTY WAS WINDING DOWN  
BUT HEY NOW LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND  
GONNA STAY NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
BRING THE TANQUERAY, I'LL  
SEE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT

On the dance floor, Isabella turns around and looks in Phineas direction. She smiles at him.

PHINEAS  
TIL YOU LOOKED AT ME  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE

Phineas slowly makes his way across the bar, weaving in and out of the mass of people. His gaze follows Isabella as he walks.

PHINEAS  
BUT YOU DANCING THERE  
LIT THE WHOLE PLACE UP  
MADE ME WONDER WHERE  
YOU CAME FROM  
YEAH

He stops next to a table that’s closer to the dance floor. He leans against it and continues watching Isabella.

PHINEAS  
SOME KIND OF PARADISE  
SOME KIND OF HEAVEN SENT  
I KNOW IT MIGHT BE TWO A.M  
BUT HEY NOW,

FERB (O.S)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
IT DON'T SEEM THAT LATE NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
THOUGHT THE PARTY WAS WINDING DOWN  
BUT HEY NOW LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND  
GONNA STAY NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
BRING THE TANQUERAY, I'LL  
SEE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT

Isabella turns toward him and she smiles.

PHINEAS  
TELL YOU LOOKED AT ME  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE

Isabella waves at him and leaves the dance floor. Phineas watches as she goes to her table, picking up a jacket. Her purse is lying on top of the table. He rushes through the crowd and stops next to her table, placing his hand on hers as she goes for her purse. She looks up and their eyes lock.

PHINEAS  
WHEN I SAW YOU  
GOING FOR YOUR KEYS  
GIRL I HAD TO ASK YOU  
IF YOU'D DANCE WITH ME  
YEAH WOULD YOU DANCE WITH ME

Isabella smiles and takes Phineas by the hand, leading him back out to the dance floor. The two face each other and begin to dance. The dance moves are similar to the ones in FERB LATIN

PHINEAS  
YOU SAID HEY NOW,

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
IT DON’T SEEM THAT LATE NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
THOUGHT THE PARTY WAS WINDING DOWN  
BUT HEY NOW LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND  
GONNA STAY NOW  
FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

 PHINEAS  
BRING THE TANQUERAY, I’LL  
SEE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT  
TIL YOU LOOKED AT ME  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO  
HEY NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
IT DON’T SEEM THAT LATE NOW

FERB (O.S.)  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
THOUGHT THE PARTY WAS WINDING DOWN  
BUT HEY NOW LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND  
GONNA STAY NOW

FERB  
ALRIGHT

PHINEAS  
BRING THE TANQUERAY, I’LL  
SEE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT  
TIL YOU LOOKED AT ME  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE  
MMM  
BUT HEY NOW, HEY NOW  
HEY NOW, HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
OHH HEY NOW, HEY NOW  
HEY NOW, HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND  
LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND

Phineas stops dancing for a moment. He slings an arm around Isabella’s shoulders.

PHINEAS   
(spoken)  
Come on girl

Isabella playfully shrugs off his arm and grabs both his hands. The two continue dancing.

PHINEAS  
GONNA DANCE  
GONNA DANCE  
GONNA STAY  
GONNA DO JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING

Phineas and Isabella stop dancing. Phineas takes her hand and leads them off the dance floor towards his friends. Behind them, people are cheering, dancing, laughing and yelling. They walk up to the others.

BUFORD  
Yo Girlie! What took ya so long?

ISABELLA  
(smirking)  
Well, I had to make an entrance. Now hand me a cold one.

Phineas chuckles as Buford slides a bottle of beer over toward Isabella. Phineas leans over, kissing Isabella on the temple.

PHINEAS  
That’s my Izzy.

The rest of the guys laugh as the CAMERA ZOOMS OUT.

FADE OUT

END SCENE


End file.
